


Flowey's Test Room

by Skybubble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Resets, Pre-Canon, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybubble/pseuds/Skybubble
Summary: Between resets, there's a lot to do and many people to terrorize. This was just another one of those less dull activities. Flowey did always rely on others to keep himself entertained.
Kudos: 8





	1. Shy Pal

Flowey was bored.

He had been bored. He would remain bored unless he thought of a new activity. As much as resetting time and shaping the world around him was supposed to be exciting, he'd done it so many times he'd exhausted whatever surprise he'd ever felt.

For now, Flowey was simply allowing time to pass while thinking of his new source of entertainment. He hadn't reset the world in a few days, diving from area to area and spying on the monsters living in each one. He'd spoken to few aside from Papyrus; Everyone else was generally far too boring or too much of a hassle to reach or find.

The flower surfaced in one of the blue, glowing meadows in Waterfall. The area was most suited to him, being a plant: No freezing weather and icy ground of Snowdin and no lakes of lava of Hotland. Waterfall was cool and damp, and the many echo flowers allowed him to play cruel tricks on the monsters who passed.

Flowey took a careful look at the nearest path before diving down from his current spot. He reappeared beside the glowing flower hanging its petals right over the edge of the path. In the second it took for him to think of a whisper, the blue flower voiced him its own:

” _Ugh, I hate walking through here...”_

Flowey frowned at the very mundane comment. He replaced it with something simple, but more entertaining:

”There's someone staring at you...”

” _There's someone staring at you...”_ the other flower echoed.

He looked to his left, spotted the next flower, and dove. He rose beside his target.

” _My boots are all wet!”_ the echo flower whined.

”R i g h t b e h i n d y o u,” Flowey answered it.

” _R i g h t b e h i n d y o u. R i g h t b e h i n d y o u. R i g h t...”_ it babbled, as it would for as long as it lived, or until interrupted by another comment. Flowey only listened to it for a moment before it grew irritating. However, at least some unfortunate passerby would finally provide him with amusement. He grinned before slipping back into the ground, and moved far enough to go unnoticed from the path. He still had a view of it from his new location and he coolly settled to watch.

Minutes ticked by in dull silence. Flowey's petals had began drooping and his face had fallen back into a look of irritation. Somehow he didn't think it'd take this long for someone to walk by. Wasn't the Underground supposed to be overpopulated? Where  _was_ everyone?

Just as he was about to reach the limits of his patience, the pitter-patter of feet pulled Flowey's attention. He sunk lower into the field he currently inhabited and peered toward the noise. When he saw who it was passing by, his petals straightened once more.

A white lab coat hovered ever so slightly, its edge getting caught on one of the flowers. Alphys tugged on it gently, throwing a glance between the plant and the path. Flowey did not hear what that one whispered, but the next...

” _There's someone staring at you...”_

Alphys halted, her face paling ever so slightly. Surprised glances were thrown around. Flowey ducked down.

After a moment of silence, she released a small sigh and risked another step. When nothing happened, she took another, speeding up as her journey continued.

The second flower came.

” _...Y o u... R i g h t b e h i n d y o u.”_

Her frame jerked to a stop and she radiated fear and confusion. Alphys swallowed while taking another survey of her surroundings, this one more frantic. She wrung her claws in a nervous manner, eyes thrown wide.

After another unsuccesful hunt for the perpetrator, Alphys took a wary step backwards. Her attention dropped back to the echo flower, but it only kept chanting that same, haunting phrase. She swallowed, turned on her heel, and broke into a run.

Flowey watched her only for a moment before diving into the ground to follow.

The next time he surfaced to watch her, she was still in a state of panic. No longer running, no, but those nervous looks remained. A wicked grin spread on the yellow flower's face. This was perfect. Alphys barely ever left her laboratory, and even when she did, he couldn't always catch her outside of Hotland. And Hotland was not exactly Flowey's favorite terrain.

But here? And without that pesky fish woman around? He could terrorize her as much as he wished.

Another few dives into the earth were required before Alphys arrived at her final stop. The garbage dump, of course. She stepped into the shallow waters, fidgeting as she made her way past the first few piles of worthless garbage to approach the ones closer to the falls.

By now Alphys knew where to find the most useful things. It was only the new stuff coming down from the falls that was worth taking a look at, as everything else had been scoured through by her and others hundreds of times. Her claws shaking, she went ahead and began rummaging through the junk she could get her hands on.

Flowey chose to emerge at the end of the small cavern, by the golden flowers that matched his disposition. It was too bad he couldn't take very long to formulate a plan, he thought. With the scare the echo flowers had given her, it didn't look like the scientist would be staying for very long. He just needed to think of something snappy enough to follow that wonderful prank up with.

In an instant, he knew. Flowey lifted his gaze from the waters to check on her.

Alphys had stopped rummaging the trash, suddenly still and distracted. There was a distant look in her eyes, her posture slumped while she gazed somewhere far off.

Perfect time to jump her. So Flowey dove.

He appeared from the waters right by her, next to the fall.

”Howdy!” Flowey greeted cheerfully, to Alphys' surprise. She yelped and stumbled, falling backwards into the water. She attempted to scramble back to her feet while also backing away, her pupils shrunken into tiny dots before they landed on the flower.

That's when she appeared to still entirely. She even stopped drawing breath.

”Golly, you look lost... I thought you knew your way around these parts?” Flowey continued, his smile innocent and inconspicuous. Alphys' gaze on him wavered.

”Y-y-y-you're–” She could barely bring out a single word, her voice just above a whisper. Flowey remained undisturbed.

”Well don't let lil' old me bother you!” he winked playfully, ”All I want to give is a little bit of LOVE!”

Alphys had begun trembling. She sat up in the water, limbs entirely numb, her lab coat soaked.

”But I wonder...” Flowey spoke slowly, his smile falling ever so slightly. He averted his eyes for a moment.

”Do you deserve that love?”

Alphys flinched.

”Kindness?” Flowey spoke, his gaze rising back to Alphys. Something more unsettling made its way onto his expression. Not wicked or cruel, no. It was an expression that wasn't quite a smile nor a frown. It was conflicted, and it was almost as if he himself felt it.

Almost.

”Your friends don't know...” he started slowly, and then he did smile; It didn't reach his eyes, ”B u t I d o.”

”Y-you...C-c-can't–Sh-sh-shouldn't...I...” Alphys tried to think of a retort. An excuse. An answer. Anything at all. She couldn't. Her voice wavered with her uncertainty.

Flowey chuckled darkly, and his next words were sharp:

”I know you.”

”I know your secret,” he all but spat.  
  
Alphys flinched and cowered. She scrambled a few inches back and the water splashed around her. No, no, _no, no_... He _couldn't_ know. _No one was supposed to know!_ She felt tears prick her eyes, her chest constricting and her throat clamping shut. There was a pit in her stomach. She was terrified.

Flowey was so amused by her fear, he couldn't help but grin.

”I know who you hurt.”

A whimper left her. Flowey's eyes darkened and he tilted his petals down ever so slightly.

He spoke deliberately with his last addition:

” _I know what you did._ ”

That seemed to cut it for Alphys. She choked down a cry and with a few more stumbles, pushed herself to her feet. Her body was a trembling mess, but she couldn't stay here. She couldn't. There was nowhere to go, but she had to leave. She had to run. Somewhere, anywhere.

And run she did, quickly, without a word and without looking back. Flowey watched her nearly trip on her feet again from sheer panic alone. And with the final echo of her distancing steps, the flower was left alone with nothing but the rush of the waterfall.

His smile slowly faded, his face slacking. Scaring Alphys had only been fun for as long as it lasted.

Now he was bored again.


	2. Always a Great Success

”OKAY, FLOWEY! ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR SURPRISINGLY SURPRISING SURPRISE THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PLANNED JUST FOR YOU?!”

Flowey fought off the urge to roll his eyes and instead gave the skeleton a slight nod. They were in the shed outside his house, Flowey's plant body peeking through a small crack in the floorboards.

”What is it, Papyrus?”

Papyrus looked just about ready to vibrate out of his bones. He turned around toward a basket he'd placed on the floor, and as he turned back toward Flowey, he pulled something out of that basket.

”I MADE BANNERS WITH YOUR FACE ON THEM!!”

Flowey felt his face contort into a look of confusion. A look that was soon followed by a mix wariness and exasperation.

”Why...?” he found himself asking in a bland tone, entirely unimpressed by the skeleton's quirks. Papyrus' pride didn't seem to take a hit whatsoever. His happy expression apparently could only grow brighter with his next revelation:

”FOR THE ONE AND ONLY FLOWEY FAN CLUB, OF COURSE!!”

Papyrus draped one of the flags on the banner over his face, pointing to it in time with his exclamation. Flowey was caught off guard, his expression slacking with the statement. Papyrus moved the banner and revealed his smile again.

”WELL? ARE YOU IMPRESSED?!?! NO NEED TO HOLD BACK WITH THE COMPLIMENTS!! I UNDERSTAND MY WORK CAN EASILY LEAVE ONE SPEECHLESS!”

Flowey stared at the hand-crafted line of flags, neatly sown despite the clear lack in experience. His thoughts scattered for a while, eyes darting between the skeleton and the flags. But as quickly as it ever did, suspicion took over and the flower's expression hardened.

”The ”Flowey Fan Club”? Are you serious?” he spoke in a mildly angered tone, ”What's that supposed to be?”

His face darkened further, eyes and mouth melting into a threatening grin.

”Are you making fun of me?”

Papyrus' eye sockets widened ever so slightly and he leaned back.

”WHAT? NO, OF COURSE NOT!” It was his turn to be taken aback. He had not expected his actions to be taken as hurtful, but that's what appeared to have happened.

When Flowey's puzzlement grew, so did his anger.

”Oh... So you expect me to really be so foolish that I'd fall for your empty flattery,” he spoke as color faded from his expression, ”Do you think I'm an idiot? I know how this works. You want something from me. You expect this stupid little gesture will change me or buy my affection.”

Papyrus wen't to interject, but Flowey sharply cut him off:

”Well, news flash: You're alone. And you're going to _remain_ alone. Can't you see that anybody only ever stays around because you do what they expect of you? The things you say to Undyne, or anyone else you know – _even your brother_ – are just things you know that will make them like you...”

The skeleton looked conflicted. He'd raised a glowed hand over his mouth, his expression caught off guard. He still held onto the chain of flags flimsily. Flowey let out a laugh, a menacing sound, before his smile morphed into a one of simple mockery instead of terror.

”Sad, isn't it?” It would be, if only he could feel sad.

”Stupid, isn't it? You're just an idiot for thinking you could achieve something this way,” the flower ranted, ”That you could feel accepted, or loved, that you could feel anything at all, by faking it. Even if they don't see through it, YOU always do! You know what a little liar you are! And you know you could tell them anything, but it doesn't matter! _It's not going to happen!_ ”

Silence overtook the room. Several beats passed as Flowey came to the realization he'd just finished an outburst. His expression flickered into brief irritation and uncertainty. Flowey's thinking eyes dropped to the worn floorboards.

”WOWIE... IS THAT HOW YOU REALLY FEEL, FLOWEY?” Papyrus spoke up cautiously. To the flower's surprise, he didn't sound as dejected as expected. And so his gaze shot up. He felt his anger bubbling again when he saw the confused and worried look on the other monster's face.

”IF IT IS, I WAS MORE ON TARGET WITH A FAN CLUB THAN I–” Papyrus cut himself off with a gasp and his eyes widened, ”OH NO!!! IT'S OUR FRIENDSHIP LEVEL! IT'S GROWN SO MUCH WITH THIS GESTURE... THAT WE'VE REACHED LEVELS OF BRUTAL HONESTY COMPLETELY UNHEARD OF!!!!” Papyrus waved a hand to his ribcage as if he'd been struck, ”YOUR FRIENDSHIP POWER...!! IS OVERWHELMING...!”

For a moment Flowey stared, his eyes darting around Papyrus' face for a sign of a lie. A trick. But no, Papyrus remained oddly genuine. In the end, no matter how much he tried, he could only ever be himself.

Flowey hated that.

Papyrus recovered from his theatrics with a smile. And though that smile started out as happy, a little bit of tension entered his browline.

”AND I-IN FAVOR OF THIS NEW MILESTONE IN OUR VERY CLOSE FRIENDSHIP, I... WELL, IT IS ONLY FAIR THAT I RETURN YOUR HONESTY THE WAY YOU HAVE DONE!!”

The flower perked up with interest, the last of his angry expression melting away. A grin crossed his face instead.

”Oh? What is it, Papyrus? Finally admitting how right I am?”

”ERM, NO–WELL! I WON'T LIE YOUR STATEMENT HOLD SOME TRUTH TO IT...!”

Finally. Maybe Flowey had finally breached Papyrus' blind resolve. Maybe he'd finally see behind what he could only take as a facade. He'd hear about how Papyrus was just as much of a liar as he was, that there was no difference between their actions.

No longer did he have to be–

”HOWEVER!!! WE ALL HAVE THINGS TO WORK ON ABOUT OURSELVES! YES, SOMETIMES I... GET A LITTLE WORRIED THAT THE FRIENDS THAT I HAVE... WILL ONLY STICK AROUND AS LONG AS I DON'T OFFEND THEM, AND AS LONG AS I WORK HARD, AND HELP THEM...”

Papyrus wrung his hands around the banner in a mild nervous gesture.

”BUT IT IS NOT FAIR TO EXPECT ANYTHING ELSE. ”BE YOURSELF” IS GREAT ADVICE THAT I WISH I COULD AGREE WITH WHOLEHEARTEDLY FOR EVERY SITUATION, BUT YOU CAN'T ALWAYS EARN SOMEONE'S FRIENDSHIP JUST BY ”BEING YOURSELF.” A GOOD FRIENDSHIP SHOULD PUSH YOU TO BE BETTER THAN WHAT YOU ARE, BECAUSE YOU CARE ABOUT THE PERSON YOU'RE TRYING TO BEFRIEND! I THINK IF YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON, EVEN IF IT IS BEING YOURSELF, YOU SHOULD BE AWARE IT MEANS MOST PEOPLE WILL WANT SOMETHING DIFFERENT FROM THEIR FRIENDS! AND THAT'S OKAY, TOO!”

”PEOPLE NEED DIFFERENT THINGS FROM EACH OTHER. SOME WILL ONLY WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AS LONG AS YOU REMAIN YOURSELF AND WILL ACCEPT NOTHING ELSE. OTHERS NEED YOU TO SHOW THEM PASSION, OR INTELLIGENCE... OR KINDNESS.”

Papyrus' smile was bright as he went to hang the banner over one of the windows. He turned back around to Flowey with one hand on his hip.

”BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU NEED FROM ME, I SWEAR I CAN LIVE UP TO! YOU HAVE MY WORD, FLOWEY!! I WILL NOT STOP TRYING TO BE THE GREATEST FRIEND TO YOU THAT I CAN BE!”

Flowey had taken to staring at the floor. His petals drooped ever so slightly, casting a shadow over his eyes.

”Why?”

There was another beat reserved for thinking before the skeleton answered.

”FLOWEY, I DON'T REALLY MIND THAT YOU'RE A LITTLE BIT MEAN AND... STRAIGHT-FORWARD SOMETIMES. I LIKE TO BELIEVE THERE'S A LITTLE BIT OF GOOD IN EVERYONE, AND THAT YOU SHOULDN'T FORGET THAT JUST BECAUSE OF THE WAY THEY ACT. IN THE END, I DON'T THINK ANY OF US ARE THAT DIFFERENT. ALL ANYONE WANTS IS TO BE ACCEPTED,” he said, walking over to the flower. He crouched in front of him.

”I CHOOSE TO ACCEPT YOU THE WAY YOU ARE. AND IF YOU WANT TO TRY AND BE BETTER, I'LL BE HERE TO CHEER YOU ON!”

A silence stretched as Flowey processed what he'd heard. Accept him? The soulless flower who toys with everyone and everything at his reach in the Underground? The shadow of a monster he was, created from a dusty plant and an injection? He was not Asriel. He was not kind, genuine or even nice. Whatever affection and love he was able to feel was nothing but wishful thinking. No, most of the time he felt nothing. Nothing except for the pit in his insides where those good feelings were supposed to reside.

If Papyrus knew that, would he still think the same? Would he say the same things to an empty husk? Whatever inkling of a feeling his kindness had produced, Flowey could not accept freely. No matter how much he spoke of acceptance, it was still based on lies. Even after facing that kindness time and time again, he refused to hear it.

It would never be enough for him.

This was not the kind of talk he could have with the other monsters. No, he was meant to play around in this world like it was all just a huge game. That's the power he had. So that's what he would do.

Flowey's face twisted into a dark grin and he raised his eyes to Papyrus. Since they were still all alone, he should take advantage of the situation. Have a little bit of fun at his expense. After all, he'd been dying to try the little trick again after it had such an effect on Alphys.

”Golly, you seem really lost, Papyrus,” he spoke almost innocently. Papyrus looked entirely confused in an instant.

”W–WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN? I DO STILL KNOW MY WAY AROUND MY OWN SHED!”

”Don't let this little conversation spoil the mood! After all, we both shared some honest thoughts. I even feel as though I showed you a bit of LOVE!” Flowey chittered in an overly sweet tone.

”REALLY??” Papyrus asked, oblivious and full of hope. ”WOW, THIS IS GOING SO WELL!! MY TALENT IN FRIENDSHIP IS TRULY–”

”But I wonder,” the flower cut him off, ”Do you... Deserve that love?”

Confusion entered the skeleton's disposition. Before he could go to ask, Flowey continued over him a second time.

”Kindness?”

”Your brother doesn't know. Undyne doesn't know... But _I_ do.”

His eyes became empty while gazing into Papyrus'. The latter looked nothing short of taken aback, blinking his dark sockets uselessly.

”WHAT DO YOU–”

”I know YOU.”

”I know your secret,” he said, his face melting into a look of pure malice. His friend still didn't know what to make of it. Flowey decided to up the accusatory tone of his voice.

”I k n o w w h o y o u h u r t.”

Papyrus flinched. Excellent.

”I know what you did.”

At this point, the script ran out. After all, Alphys had scampered off before Flowey could terrify her more. And sadly, her reaction remained the more amusing one. Papyrus only kept staring at him in shock.

”IF I'VE HURT YOUR FEELINGS, I'M–”

”No, Papyrus,” he chuckled darkly, ”it's not me you have to worry about.”

And after sinking these looming thoughts into Papyrus' skull, Flowey saw it best to leave. He'd caused enough entertainment for himself. Soon he'd see the skeleton running around, frantically trying to please everyone he knew. If he thought he'd done something wrong, he'd be pumped into overdrive attempting to fix that mistake.

As he sank back down inbetween the floorboards, Flowey let their conversation wash away from his mind. Who cared, anyway? Reassurances were just empty words. They changed nothing about reality.

And Papyrus certainly changed nothing about him.


	3. Breaking Hero

”Howdy!”

It was Undyne's usual patrol route, so catching her had been child's play. After running right past the flower popping out from a small bed of grass, she screetched to a halt. The heavy armor clattered with her turn to face him.

The wind howled around the tall rocks they stood below.

”Golly, you look lost,” Flowey spoke in a child-like manner. Undyne's head jerked back slightly, but her expression couldn't be seen behind the helmet.

”Lost?!! HA!!! Good one, Planty,” she laughed in response, ”I'd stay and chat, but I'm kinda busy! So you should go ahead and run along now! I'm sure you have a friend you can go to or something, huh?”

Undyne turned back around to leave, uninterested in whatever the other monster had to say. She was in the middle of patrolling for humans, after all! She had to be thorough to not let one slip past – not that they _could_.

”You're not lost?” Flowey interjected before she could take off, ”Good! I was afraid lil' old me was going to be stuck here all day. But not with a Hero around to help me!”

Said ”hero” halted at the word. She clenched her teeth slightly before turning on her heel. Even if she was busy, she had to help a citizen in need. She could always catch up to her daily tasks after. _Yeah!!!_ It was like a challenge!

Determined to be of help, she crouched as much as her armor allowed to.

”So you're stuck? That's it?” Undyne confirmed, seeing no more grass around their footings. ”I'll just pull you out with your roots! Hold on tight!!”

Undyne raised her dominant arm before striking it into the earth beside Flowey with vigor. It sunk below the grass and Flowey could feel her pulling out a bunch of land below him. When she pulled him up, he took a casual look around from his new vantage point.

”Wow, that was efficient! It's no wonder the Captain of the Royal Guard has earned herself so much LOVE!” the flower chirped while she carried him around. She grinned behind her helmet.

”Psh, it was nothing!! Now, where would you like to be planted? With the echo flowers? Uh, nah, nevermind. That seems like it'd be real annoying, don't it?”

Undyne glanced at Flowey when he gave her no response. She felt herself gripping tighter to the bit of earth in her palm.

”Come on, the least you could do was give me an answer!! Uh– I mean, please?”

_Cool down, Undyne. No need to get heated. You're just helping out a citizen,_ she thought in exasperation at her own impatience. The flower twisted around to face her.

”I was just wondering... If you deserve all that love,” Flowey admitted, his tone a tad darker. Undyne's helmet jerked back slightly again and her grip tightened a second time. Fingerprints etched into the soil.

”What's that supposed to mean, you damn weed?!” she demanded.

”Oh no, I was just wondering! I didn't mean to press any buttons,” Flowey mused with an innocent expression. Undyne let out a soft 'tsk' between her pointed teeth. What an ungrateful plant.

”Whatever. I'll just drop you off here and we're good, right?”

She crouched beside the path as they reached the edge of a small field. She used her free hand to dig a little hole that she, quite unceremoniously, dropped Flowey in. Then she straightened up and wiped her hands together.

”All done! See ya around, weed,” she huffed out while she turned to head back up the path. Thankfully this unpleasant encounter didn't derail her much.

”Do you think you deserve their love?” Flowey chirped, bringing her to another stop, ”Their kindness?” 

He adopted a smile that Undyne could hear in his voice. When she turned around to answer, she was caught off guard by how unsettling that smile looked. Whatever anger had bubbled up wore off from the surprise. She sighed.

”Look, it doesn't really matter. I'm Captain of the Royal Guard not to please everyone, but to give them freedom! It's not a big deal what people think of me,” she answered honestly instead, wanting to be done with the conversation.

Somehow, the flower's smile got even creepier. Undyne frowned to herself.

”None of them know. But I do,” Flowey said.

”I know YOU. I know your secret.”

”My secret?” Undyne answered with mild disbelief. She scoffed before she cackled, confused by the accusations. ”HA HA!!! What secret?! My secret spaghetti recipe? I'm actually planning to teach that one to someone already, so it's not MUCH of a secret! But hey, whatever keeps you busy...”

Flowey couldn't deny he was a little bit disappointed. He had hoped to find out something new regarding Undyne. Sadly it was starting to feel like she was just as boring as he already knew her to be. Someone who fought their way to the top and gained everyone's admiration, the Hero, the Captain of the Royal Guard. The one many of the monsters' hopes resided in.

He was hoping to find the dark side to her overbearing light. So far, there was no luck. But he'd push a little further before he'd give up.

Undyne was about to leave when Flowey spoke up one last time:

”I know who you hurt... To get where you are. I _know_ what you did.” He had raised his voice to keep her interest.

Undyne had stilled, but only for a moment. She turned back around, and...

Flowey was finally pleased with his actions when, in a flash of blue, a spear had materialized in her hand. One that she threw in his direction. Flowey leaned to the left to dodge the attack, and it landed right beside him, sticking out of the ground at a near horizontal angle.

”You've got a lot of guts,” Undyne spat, ”to try and tarnish the reputation of the Royal Guard!!!”

In a moment, she was stomping toward him. She pulled off her helmet to show the flower her angry snarl. Her single yellow eye was practically glowing.

”I don't care who you think you are, but I won't let you get away with your accusations!! You're implying I gained my position underhandedly?” 

She crouched in front of him and smashed her fist into the path. The stone cracked under her abuse.

”I won't allow it!!! You don't know how hard I worked, the choices I've had to make... I FOUGHT for this position, as much as anyone else would have to!! And if you don't believe that...”

Undyne hovered closer to the flower threateningly.

”You better have some DAMNING evidence, you little weed.”

Flowey didn't react much in the face of her anger. Instead her let out a sigh, his petals twitching down, then back up. A small growl left the fish monster's throat.

”WELL?! Nothing to say for yourself?!” 

She slammed the ground beside him.

”Is this what you'll say to the others when they find out–” Flowey started with a dark expression, but was cut off by Undyne's fist coming down from above him. He flinched, narrowly escaping by diving down into the ground.

He resurfaced farther back and wore a look of mild stress while gazing at Undyne. She was angrily hammering the ground with a spear, turning the field around in her search for Flowey.

After a while she gave up, instead shouting to empty air:

”YEAH, you BETTER run!!!!!!”

Even then she seemed to stick around a while longer, looming in the shadows and waiting for Flowey's return. Obviously, he was not dumb enough to do so. The hero had to abandon the scene empty handed.

All in all, Undyne remained a dull target for Flowey's plans. While watching her walk away, all he could think about was his irritation toward the fish. She was nothing but an angry maniac, Flowey often thought, and yet they all looked up to her? It was confusing. Was there something he wasn't seeing? Or something that they weren't that he was?

Flowey had a feeling there was something more to her. But with her personality, her admirers, her position, he wasn't sure he'd ever find out. Everyone was blinded by her, like she was blinded by her one missing eye.

How had she lost that eye, anyway? Maybe, eventually, he'd find out.

With those thoughts the flower dove into the earth, looking for his next unfortunate target.


End file.
